Broken Arrow
by Tangled.Rose
Summary: My version of how the WoWP movie should have been. Jalex. How are Justin and Alex going to keep there relationship a secret from there family? Will they be able to do it, or will somebody else tell? Horrible summary, but just read it haha.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright, so I am sitting on the couch watching the WoWP Movie and I was just thinking of making my own version of the movie. This is my first attempt to a Jalex story._

**Disclaimer: Don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**  
><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

"No, she's been planning this all along!" I angrily mumbled to Harper as I threw my clothes at her to fold for my suitcase. This so wasn't fair. She _knew _that I didn't want to go on this stupid vacation. Well, not that I didn't want to go, but I just didn't want to be in full on family mode for a whole two weeks.

All of a sudden Mom was in my room, talking to Harper about how her and dad falling in love was so 'romantic' and blah blah blah. Well, at least I didn't have to worry about that because-

"Do you need any help?"

I turned around to see Mom staring at me with a small smile on her face. What a... ugh, what would you say... Oh whatever, you get the picture.

"No. I don't. I'm done see." I said, throwing the last swearshirt into my unorganized suitcase. She eyed it, her eyebrows raised. I used my wand to pack up the rest of the stuff neatly and closed it shut. "Done."

She looked angry at that, and so I quickly used my wand again to unpack and put it back to the messy look. I smiled at her. "Or... not done."

I wasn't paying attention for a moment until I heard her say, "No magic for this whole trip."

"But Mom that's not fair!" I said back to her. Oh yeah, first take me on this stupid trip, and now take away my magic! What else would she take away from me!

_Oh, I think you know what else she would take away if you told her about you and Ju-_

"You heard me. Now finish packing. We leave in a couple of minutes." Mom said as she walked out of the room, shutting the door not so gently. I plopped down on the bed, but there was too much stuff on it so I rolled down onto the hardwood floor on the other side of the bed.

I heard the door open up and saw shoes but I didn't know who they belonged to. "Alex?" Just whispered as he closed the door. I groaned, throwing my arm over my head and shutting my eyes tightly.

I guess I should tell you what's going on between me and Justin. Well, to keep things short... for a while now I've been having these feeling for him... At first I thought I was losing my mind for thinking some of the thoughts about him, but when he suddenly slipped and told me that he liked me in more ways than a sister, that's when I knew that things were going to get complicated.

We didn't talk to eachother after that for a few days, but finally I told him that I felt the same way about him... and well, it kind of turned into a secret relationship... Of course we couldn't tell mom or dad or anything. They would probaly take us away from eachother, or even worse, not want us anymore.

It's not everyday you see a sister and brother in a relationship and the parents are okay with it. But hey come on, I'm in love. Wit my brother. And I'm not afraid to admit that... to myself...

I heard Justin chuckle as he walked over towards where I was. "Why are you on the floor?" He asked as he knelt down a little, holding his hand out to mine. I smirked and reached out and grasped his with my hand, but pulled him down to the ground with me.

He grunted as he shifted to the side as to not fall ontop of me. He lied on his back while I rolled over ontop of him and straddled his stomach. "I could ask you the same question now could I?" I whispered while leaning in towards him.

He wrapped his arms around me right when our lips touched slowly, but we both jumped apart as we heard something hit the floor in Max's room. Justin sighed and stood up, pulling me with him. He took a step back and breathed in with a frown on his face.

"We should finish up packing," he spoke softly. I nodded my head, my eyes down. Oh, this was going to be a long vacation.

* * *

><p>"Is everyone ready!" I heard Dad yell from downstairs. All of us yelled back our reply after I snuck the Forbidden Spell book Justin had been talking about into my suitcase. There was no way that I was giving up an oppertunity to have my hands on it.<p>

Not that I wanted to win the competition, but it's just me and Justin had talked it over, and we know that since we are in this relationship, things aren't going to turn out as they were going to be planned. So for now, we were just going to have a little fun on the trip.

Or the worst days of you life, came an after thought. I sighed. Well, atleast I'd be with Justin... in a place where nobody knew that we were brother and sister... actually, this just got a little bit more interesting...

* * *

><p>"Smile," Mom said happily to us as we took a family photo in our matching outfits. Oh, I'm so totally going to kill Harper for thinking of this idea. I quickly glanced at Justin, well atleast he looked pretty good in that outfit... but was still a geek. My geek. I smiled a small smile at him which he seemed to notice. He winked back at me quickly before grabbing his bags. I followed the same and we were out the door.<p>

"You know this place is where me and your father first met eachother." Mom said. Oh please not this story again!

"She's going to tell it," I spoke to Justin and Max as we took our luggage to the car.

"Ah, please don't tell it," Justin said with an annoyed look on his face. He hated the story even more that I did. Now that has to say something.

"Did I ever tell you the story?" Mom questioned, but we knew she already knew she had. Over a hundred times.

"And she's telling it again," Max sighed out as she started talking about it. I hopped into the car after Justin and I had our bags put away in the trunk and we both quickly took the back seat.

"Aw, how come you guys get the back?" Max asked as he sat in the middle of the car. We had rented a mini van to get us to the airport since we all wouldn't fit in a taxi. I tensed up, how were we suppost to answer that? I nudged Justin.

"Yeah, Justin. Why are you back here? I'm trying to sleep thank you very much." I said in an annoyed tone. The sleep part wasn't that wrong, I was pretty tired from staying up all night, talking to Harper on the phone about how I didn't want to go on this trip.

"Well excuse me for wanting to sit in the backseat. You know how I get. It freaks me out to see all those cars driving right there infront of you, ready for you to just crash right into them. The backseat is the place that is the safest... in my opinion." He said the last part softly. He knew it was wrong, but he needed Max to believe it.

"Hm. Fine. Well you know what then?" I thought of an idea. "Max, why don't you trade seats with Justin to you can be my pillow?" 3...2...1-

"Oh, no way. You always kick me when I'm your pillow! You know what, Justin, you can sit in the back, I don't mind." Max said quickly, turning around and putting headphones on while he buckled in and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the headrest.

"Alright kids, here we go." Dad said as we started driving. Mom and Dad were retelling the story to themselves, a little bit to loudly, and I think Max fell asleep. I pulled a blanket out of the back and threw it over myself as I leaned on Justin, my head lying in his lap with my feet near the opposite window. I stretched slightly, looking up into Justin's dark blue and green eyes.

He moved his hand under the blanket near my stomach. My shirt had riden up when I was stretching and he put his fingertops on it, making lazy patterns on my stomach as he looked down and smiled softly. He snapped his head back up when Dad asked a question to him but Justin replied quickly. They happily went back to telling the story.

I was staring at Justin's lips for who knows how long. They looked so soft... and when was the last time we kissed? Officially kissed, not that little one in my room. I reached inside my pocket and pulled out my phone, dropping it on the ground with a little more force than needed.

"What was that?" Mom asked but didn't turn around. I looked at Justin with a smirk. He looked confused for a moment.

"I dropped my phone, Justin can you get it?" I asked, putting my hand on his chest gently, but making the words come out as more of a command. Mom went back to telling the story. Justin reached down to get it but I pulled him towards me, crashing our lips together. It took everything in me to not moan into his mouth loudly, but a little tiny one came out. No one seemed to notice.

He became responsive to the kiss, pulling my bottom lip into his mouth while sucking on it gently. I clutched him tighter to me as his hands fell into my hair, pulling it out of its messy bun form. He then stopped and slowly I felt his tongue move against mine, brushing softly.

This time I couldn't help but let out a slow moan. Justin's hands moved up and down my stomach, making me shiver. I moved my hand slowly down his chest and under his shirt, feeling the muscles that he had developed over the few months. The car stopped abruptly and we pulled apart, both panting for breath as quietly as possible. Max awoke with a shout and turned around to see us all getting out of the car.

"Well, here comes another 5 hour long plane ride."

* * *

><p><em><strong>How'd you guys like that so far? Was it good? This story will probably be rated T only, because I'm not really good with the whole M rated stuff haha. So leave a comment if you want me to continue with this story! :)<strong>_

**_-May_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for leaving the comments. It really means a lot to me. So, this chapter is dedicated to:___

__**Biritsu**

**Ally-Woods-rox**

**JPElles**

_You guys rock! So without wasting any more time, here is another chapter of Broken Arrow!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Don't own Wizards of Waverly Place<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Careful<strong>  
><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

After we went through the security at the airport, we all walked over and sat down near our plane. And Mom was still talking about her story. Kill me now.

"Mom, Justin and I are going to go walk around. We'll be back in ten minutes." I said, pulling Justin up and dragging him off. I pulled him around the corner as fast as I could then wrapped my arms around him. No one here knew us, so we were safe until we got back to the group.

Justin chuckled but wrapped his arms around my waste and somewhat picked me up so he didn't have to bend over. "Hi." I whispered into his neck. He laughed out loud this time, setting me down on the floor and throwing his arm over my shoulder as we started walking.

"Hey Alex." He smiled. I turned to my left and saw a huge plane going up right into the air. I could already feel the panick rising. I hated planes, but no one had ever known that, since they've never actually seen me freak out on one.

Justin seemed to have noticed because he pulled us in the other directing, heading back to the way we came from since we hit a dead end. "Alex, what are you afraid of?"

"I hate flying," I told him truthfully. He looked shocked at that, but didn't look like he wanted to laugh at me afterwards. He pulled me closer and kissed me softly before letting me go completely.

We faced eachother as he said, "I'll protect you. Always, Alex."

The plane ride wasn't as bad as I thought when I was with Justin. He kept me occupied as he and Max had a stare off and did other stupid things. Goofball. Woah, didn't just say that. Hm... must be from jet lag. We were suddenly back in a car, the driver taking us to our hotel. Justin was sitting in the front seat, because I think everyone was getting a little suspicious about why me and Justin have been hanging around with eachother. I put my hair back up in a messy bun, which was now twice as messy since... well... you know.

I sat in the middle of the car with mom and dad while Max sat in the back. And mom was still going on with her story. Ugh, when was this over!

"And I know, this was the man for me." Mom said in a flirty tone to dad as I looked over.

"It was love at first sight," Dad agreed, and they started kissing each other. "Ugh," we all groaned and looked away. Disturbing.

"No visuals please," Justin spoke from the front. I laughed at that. "Or audio." I snorted. Oh this was going to be a vacation we were never going to forget.

Not two minutes later, (yes I had been counting,) we were pulling up to the hotel. "Oh finally, we're here!" I breathed out happily as I jumped over my parents and out of the car. And then saddly tripping and falling onto some old dudes luggage. Standing up, I saw Justin with a concerned look on his face and his hands were in fists. He usually does that when he knows he can't touch me or he's angry with himself.

I shook it off, grabbing my purse and standing up. "Uh, I have never been, so happy, to be somewhere I wouldn't wanna be in my entire life." I panted out, but stopped talking as two people walked over. They were carrying drinks on trays towards us.

"Hello, welcome to paradise!" The man said. When he looked at me it was like I couldn't look away. "And the happiness continues." I said smiling. What was going on with me! It was like I just wanted to drop everything and kiss him. No, you're dating Justin. Stop thinking that. I could feel Justin's gaze on me but I couldn't look away.

"Sweet!" Max yelled as he took a drink from them. Dad was complaining about if the drinks were already payed for or something like that, but I wasn't completely sure if that was what they were saying. I was still staring at the man while he winked at me. I blushed and looked down, to look back up again as Max passed me a drink.

"Well I'm Javier." The man said. Nice name for a good looking person, STOP IT! I smiled as he said his name though. What was going on! "I'm one of the activity counselors here," he said looking in my direction. So I'll be seeing a lot of you now won't I?

Shut up! I shouted inside my head. I couldn't even look at Justin. He must have been angry. "Oh, well that's good," Mom said smiling at him. "and I already know the first thing that I want to do. Will you take our picture?" She asked, reaching into her purse and pulling out her camera.

Javier took it, telling us to, "say paradise!" He smiled at me. Everyone else said it, but Justin and I, Justin saying nothing and me saying, "not likely."

"Oh look Jer! There's the gift shop where we bought those coconut monkeys!" Mom said, running off into it. "Oh great. I love those monkeys," Dad said sarcastically as he made his way over. Javier looked at me and smiled, and I could tell I was too. I looked at Justin to see his face in a deep scowl at Javier, his free hand clenched tightly, his knuckles turning white.

Max followed off after mom and dad so we followed, me ducking me head down and playing with the straw in my drink, not wanting to look at Javier anymore or to see Justin's dissapointed face.

Max walked ahead of us as I turned around, placing my drink on a nearby table. I grabbed onto his free hand and pulled him back, wrapping my arms around his waist and burrying my face into his chest. He didn't wrap his arm around me like he always did, but tensed up. I looked up and saw anger in his eyes, and a little bit of something else. Jealousy? Possessiveness? A combination of both.

He placed his drink next to mine and took a deep breath. He became less tense as I started kissing his collar bone. I looked back up to see him staring at me. "What was that Alex?" He growled out angrily. What did I tell him? I didn't even know what happend. Did I really think that he was hot? Or was it something else?

"I don't know... he just looked at me and it was like I couldn't look away... I'm sorry Justin." I whispered, my grip on him loosening as I felt tears come to my eyes. He looked panicked for a second, before his arms came around my tightly, holding me against him. "Hey, hey hey." he said quickly, taking a hand and wiping away a tear that had fallen. "I believe you. Don't cry Alex."

It took a few seconds for me to get myself under control. Someone came up to us and tapped us both on the shoulder. We saw Max standing there with a weird expression on his face, but he was looking at me. "Are you okay? Why were you crying?"

"Sorry... I didn't mean to scare you," I said, unwrapping myself from Justin and hugging Max. He really was a good little brother. Mom and dad called us and we soon were all in our hotel rooms like nothing had happend.

Ugh, not I need to find some decent clothes to wear. I needed to get out of here. With Justin. I told him to change into different clothes. We started going through our stuff until Mom came in. "Woah woah woah where is everybody going?" She asked surprised.

Max went first. "Oh I'm going snorkeling. Once you get used to swimming in a fishes toilet bowl, it's awesome." I froze and looked at him. Um, okay?

"To see the ruins." Justin said. Nice thinking. He said something smart after that, yeah didn't quite catch that, but anyway, mom looked confused also.

"I don't know, but, I'm getting out of here." I shrugged like I didn't care. Justin turned to me quickly and nodded his head and smiled before turning back to mom.

"No, no, no! This is a family vacation!" Mom said.

"You're mothers right." Da- woah what is he wearing? Is that sunblock? Oh jeez, he wanted us to go outside with them while he looked like that! "We should be doing everything together!" he finished.

I could not believe this. "With you? In public? Looking like that!" I questioned. Justin was laughing quietly to himself. Idiot. "So we're all in agreement." Dad stated. I sighed and a frown on my face. Could this vacation get any worse? I fell back onto the bed.

"Great. Now let's go get our bathing suits on." Mom said. A chance to look at Justin without a shirt on? Actually, not a bad idea mother. I smiled sweetly at Justin who was eyeing me with a smirk on his face. I grabbed my bikini at first, but then thought against it. That could wait until later, I smirked. I grabbed my tankini and some swim shorts and changed quickly to come back out and see everybody ready.

And the next minute I know we are sitting on the edge of the water with snorkeling gear on, ready to get into the water. All of a sudden it was like a pull towards a boat that was coming near us and I turned my head to see that it was Javier staring at me and smiling. I heard Justin growl.

For some odd reason I felt like I wasn't pretty enough to have his attention. I quickly tried to take of my mask, but accidently bumped into Max, which caused the rest of them all to fall into the water. I shrugged and twirled my hair, smiling at Javier.

When the boat went by, I felt like I could relax again. I took off my life jacket as I saw Justin do the same in the water and throw it to dad who was helping Max and mom get out and to dry off. I looked back down into the water and suddenly was falling off the plat form and into the water.

I screamed and finally was underwater, splashing around to try to get above water again. Nobody but Max knew that I couldn't swim. I started to panick as I couldn't see anything over the waves. "Help!" I shouted but I knew it was useless.

All of a sudden I heard Max shouting. "Justin! She can't swim!" That's all I could hear, then I went into darkness. Suddenly I was yanked up and could breathe again. I kept coughing but it felt like the water was stuck in my throat. I opened my eyes slowly to see Justin swimming me over to the ladder where Max pulled me up and lied me down on the cement.

"Go get mom and dad. And bring her her towel." Justin demanded as he moved the hair out of my face. I was choking up water, but there was to much in my throat. I must have passed out again.

I woke up to something pushing on my chest and something soft yet forcefully pushing down on my lips. I turned my head over to the side and coughed up the rest of the water. Mom and Dad were staring at me with worried expression. I looked up to see who was the one who saved me and panicked.

Justin had just pretty much kissed me right in front of our parents. I scrambled up onto my knees but Justin helped me stand up with his arm wrapped around me. I breathed in deeply a couple of times before I was pulled into the arms of my parents.

"Oh Alex, we were so worried about you." They both said, then let go and hugged Justin. Dad patted him on the back, telling him good job for saving me. I turned back to Justin and forgot about everything. He still looked worried but smiled, and pulled me into his arms. "Are you okay?" He whispered. I nodded, thanking him over and over again.

"Come on honey, lets go get you back to the hotel room-" Mom started to say but I cut her off.

"No! We don't have to go back. I'm fine. I'm a quick healer..." I pleaded with them. Justin started to say something but I sent him a look that said 'shut up or else'. He agreed with me and then we were off. To a place with much shallower water...

After climbing ontop of some weird looking bouncy-house-slash-rock-wall, and falling off due to Max falling off and Justin helping me float around in the water, we were finally back to the hotel room. We ordered room service and then headed off to bed. Mom and dad said that they were going to go out for a couple of hours and celebrate while the time here. We said okay. Max wanted to go down to the gift shop for a while and buy some stuff for his latest experiment or something like that.

That just left me and Justin. We lied down in his bed, facing eachother. There wasn't a lot of room, so our faces were almost touching. We just sat there for what felt like hours, staring into eachotheres eyes before we heard Max coming back in.

"Alright guys I'm going to bed. Goodnight." He said, to sleepy to even notice that we were in the same bed. We both said goodnight and shut off the light. I started to get up to go into my own bed, but Justin pulled me back, and hovering ontop of me. I looked over at Max to see that he had his headphones on and the sheet over his entire body like he usually slept.

Justin lowered his head and started leaving tiny kisses on my neck, moving his hands up and down my sides slowly. I moaned quietly into his mouth as I pulled his body down on mine, grinding my hips into his.

He hissed through his teeth and captured his lips with mine, automatically brushing his tongue up against mine. He both groaned at that. All of a sudden it felt like there was someone putting the key into the door. We jumped apart, Justin throwing a blanket over to me and I dove into the bed, closing my eyes and trying to calm myself down.

The door opened and I peeked through my eyelids to see Dad smiling at our what he thought sleeping figures, excluding Max hopefully, and then closed the door. I turned back to Justin who was staring at the ceiling.

"That was close." He breathed out. I nodded my head and lied down, staring up into darkness. We needed to be more careful. Now that was going to be hard.

* * *

><p><em>Second chapter the second day. How'd you guys like the story so far? I'm going to need at least 5 reviews to post the next chapter, but more is welcome! Come on, I know you want to just send 1 tiny little review. Even if it's just one word, I'll take it haha. Alright, well try to make it more than 1 word, but, you get the picture. Haha.<em>

_-May_


	3. Chapter 3

_Next chapter up already. You know I'm watching the movie while I type this, and I'm only like 10 minutes into the movie. Now this story is going to take awhile haha. Alright, so next chapter is right here! I know that this chapter came out before I had 5 reviews, but I've been typing this for a long time and I really like this chapter. So I think I'll just post it right now. But anyways, heres the story! Oh! But first, I'd like to give a thank you to my reviewers for Chapter 2!_

_Special thanks goes out to:_

**Castlelover100**

**My Silver Heart**

**and**

**HarryHermioneBellaSwan**

_Thanks for your reviews. I don't know if you know how happy it makes me when someone new reviews my story. It motivates me to write even more, and that's why this chapter is pretty much over 4,000 words. I know, not a lot, but it still means a lot to me, so again, thanks!_

Alright, now let's get on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Don't own WoWP.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: I Have a Plan<strong>  
><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

"Justin! Alex! Come on get up we're heading out already!" Mom yelled at us through the door. Why she didn't just take the key and open the door I don't know, but who cares. I pulled the blanket more over my body, turning my entire body away from the door. Then I froze.

I openend my eyes back up, fully awake, to see Justin sleeping, his arms wrapped around my waste tightly. I looked around the room for Max but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. He must have already been up with Mom and Dad.

"Justin," I whispered, trying to get out of his grip. He mumbled something incoherent, his grip on me tightening. I tried again, this time tickling his nose with my hair. He smiled finally, his eyes slowly opening. He looked surprised, then shot up out of the bed and looked around the room, probably looking for Max, but then relaxed and stared at me.

I got up and walked over to him, putting my hands on his chest and leaning in. He breathed out and leaned foward, but I dodged to the left, grabbing my clothes and spinning into the bathroom laughing.

"I'll get you back Alex!" He shouted, pounding on the door with a chuckle in his voice. I took my shower and brushed my teeth, putting my clothes on then walking out the door. Justin looked like he had taken a shower too, his hair was still wet and all he had on was his blue jeans. He turned around and stared at me, looking me up and down while I stared at his shirtless body.

He smirked and grabbed his shirt, uh yeah no. "Woah there, Justin..." I said hurriedly , running over and grabbing the shirt. "Can't you just leave it off?" I asked in what hopefully came out in a flirty tone. He laughed but pulled the shirt back.

"Alright. So when I walk by everyone can see." He said with a smirk. Um... okay maybe putting his shirt on was a good idea... only when we were with other people.

"Fine." I said with a pout, then grabbed my bag and walked out the door with him laughing at me. We met up with the rest of the group, and set off to some castle looking themed adventure. Justin walked with Dad while Max, Mom and I talked in the back.

"Oh excuse me!" Mom yelled at some guy wearing a very weird hat. I smirked and looked at Justin who was staring at the guy with a confused look on his face. He looked over at me and I shrugged. "Will you please take our picture?"

The guy nodded and we took a picture with another dude wearing the same exact weird hat. Max was trying to get the guy to move, but he wouldn't budge. Even blowing in his ear didn't make him flinch. It was only when Max grabbed the hat off his head and started running down the street, dodging the other guard looking people trying to capture him. Mom and Dad ran after him, but me and Justin just laughed. He through his arm around my shoulders and we started walking.

The next minute we're asking another guy to take our picture. I couldn't smile in this one. When were we actually going to do something fun? Mom thanked the guy and we started walking again.

"Oh look," Mom said, wrapping her arms around me. I glanced back at Justin who was in a conversation with Dad, pointing to various locations. "aren't these walls beautiful? The coble stone streets?" She asked with a smile on her face "You know your dad and I walked these streets on our very first date." Hm... well that gave me an idea. Oh wait, but I couldn't do that now could I without getting caught for dating my brother.

"Hmm. It must have been pretty when it was new," I said in a angry voice. Mom took her arm off me and walked infront of me, facing me.

"Hey. This attitude of yours is what's getting old." She told me, a scowl on her face. I didn't mean to get her mad...

"I'm sorry. It's just, memory lane is turning out to be the longest road ever. When are we going to do something I want to do?"

"You're right. You're right, we haven't done anything you want to do. I promise we'll do what you want to do next." She said with a smile.

I tensed up all of a sudden, my eyes locking with Javier's in the back. He smiled and waved and I blushed. "Did I mention that Javier teaches wind surfing?" Woah wait, where did THAT come from! I didn't want to spend time with him. Mom smiled, then was called over by Dad who had found her favorite earrings.

I quickly walked over to where Justin and Max were. "...top 100 must see wizard sightings on the island. I wnoder why we haven't been to any of that, oh wait, I know." Justin said sarcastically, moving his sunglasses down and looking at me.

I stared back up at him, bitting the end of my own sunglasses. He frowned at me then started walking away in front of us. Why was he mad at me? Did I do anything? No, I didn't. Well, fine Justin. Two could play at this game.

I started following after him while Max laughed at me and pointing. I looked over to my right and found some magician guy trying to do magic. "Fine, you want magic? There's your magic." I told him, tilting my head in that direction. He closed his book and walked infront of me, stopping when we got to the back of the tiny crowd... well I guess you couldn't even call it crowd, more like people just getting out of the shade for a while and watching some idiot with a bird on his shoulder dance or something.

He was doing some magic trick with cards or something but I pulled on Justin's arm. He turned to me, a tiny frown on his face. I couldn't see his eyes due to him keeping his sunglasses on. "What's the matter with you?" I asked him angrily. He looked shocked. He started talking but stopped, shaking his head and running his hands through his hair.

"I'm just, upset." Justin said, standing closer to me and leaning down. "We haven't been able to do anything with just the two of us."

Aw. He really wanted to do something with me. I smiled and patted his chest. "Hey, don't be upset. We can do something tonight. I promise." I smiled at him. He nodded and sighed as we both saw Max walking towards where we were standing.

"You wanna know what the problem is with you two?" He asked, putting his arms around our shoulders. He both looked at him. "You don't know how to make your own fun." He smirked as he walked over to the magician. Justin grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the man as Max combed his hair back and walked up to him. Oh, this was going to be hilarious.

"Excuse me sir, I'd like to volunteer." He said in a little kid voice. I smiled and nudged Justin who smiled and kissed my forehead quickly.

"Okay, well I wasn't really asking for volunteers," he said, looking around at the audiance. He told something to Max and he pulled a dime out of his pocket, dropping it into the hat. I chuckled. Warming up I see. I taught him well.

"Wow. Hope that didn't break you," the magician said. "Now first, I may need your drink."

"Why?" Max asked, looking at his drink and then back at the guy. The magician said something to him and took the drink, then told him to blow the balloon up. Before he could take a sip of the drink, Max had already blown up the balloon while using magic. He handed it back to the magician, who looked at it like it was going to explode. He then looked at Max who responded with, "Strong lungs?"

"Right." The magician mumbled and they switched objects. Max walked over to the post that was right in the front, leaning on it. What was he up to?

"Alright, now boys and girls, watch as I do the amazing trick, the needle through the balloon. Needle, through the balloon." He said twice, emphasizing what he was doing. I smiled, alright Max, let's see what you can do.

"Oh," the magician shouted, Max jumping and moving his hand through his hair, "and if you see the police don't keep it a secret okay? We're kind of having issues. Thanks." He said with a smile. And then he tried to put the needle in the balloon. But the balloon wouldn't stay still. It kept moving without him doing anything, making him almost poke himself instead.

I grinned, as did Justin. All of a sudden the man was being flown up into the air by the balloon. Everyone laughed, until the guy let go of the balloon, rolling onto the ground then standing up. "I totally ment to do that!" He said as he stood up, perfectly fine. Everyone clapped, and we saw Mom and Dad go and grab Max and we started walking towards the van.

The magician kept calling for Max, but we all shrugged and made out way to the van. "What were you thinking!" Dad asked, his eyebrows furrowed in a dissaproving look. Mom had the same expression on her face too. I was laughing with Justin in the background, but we quieted down as Mom looked at us both with a strange expression on her face. We moved apart after that as to not draw any attention to us.

"What, is it my fault the guys a great magician!" Max deffended himself. "Alright, look I'm sorry. It was just training magic it's no big deal," Mom smirked at that. "I promise you no one will find out that we are wizards."

"You're wizards!" The magician said standing infront of us. I really didn't pay attention to the rest of what they were saying as Justin moved to the back of the group, his hand resting low on my back.

We saw the rest of the family moving into the van so I followed, Justin letting me walk ahead as the magician called for us to wait. Justin turned around and looked at him. "I could show you some of the wizarding sights."

"Oh really? That'd would be cool because-" but Justin was cut off by Mom.

"Oh no it was Alex's turn to choose! And I know she's going to pick something that's far away from here." Justin looked at me and frowned a bit.

"Wait when did we decide it was Alex's tur-"

"One of my choices, is to watch Justin's lip quiver, and beg." I joked to him, laughing with Max and got into the car. "Alright, come on sweetie," Mom said hurriedly, pushing us into the car. I heard Justin say something about the "Stone of Dreams" to dad where Dad said that Wizards die from it. Alright, note to self, keep away from Stone of Dreams.

* * *

><p>The next minute, I'm falling off a windsurfing board, all thanks to Javier. Justin looked at me quickly to see if I needed help in the not so shallow water, but he told me he would protect me so I went out further than we needed.<p>

"Are you okay?" Javier said as I stood up.

"I'm just having a little problem with the wind part..." I told him honestly. I wasn't looking at him, but I could feel a tug. It wasn't as bad as to how it was in the beginning, but it was still there. "And the surfing part... and the standing up part..."

"Hey Alex!" Justin called. He was actually pretty good at windsurfing, but really what wasn't he good at? "Watch and learn!" he shouted as an after thought.

Hm. Well two can play at that game. "Though a surf board I may be a mess on, but my brother is in need of a lesson." I spoke quietly and blew out through my mouth. The wind picked up and he started going faster. There was a giant wave, and I thought maybe I had gone to far, but he suddenly did a flip on the board and got it to stand back up perfectly. Alright, he may be good but he's not _that _good. How'd he do that? Unless-

"He has the wond." I said to myself. How dare he. I thought Dad took away all of our wonds in the beginning after the substation accident! Hm, well it looks like someone isn't as innocent as he seems. I told Javier that I had had enough and I started walking back to the hotel. I heard Dad telling someone to watch out, but I didn't turn around to see who he was saying it to.

All of a sudden, I'm being knocked over into a sand castle after Justin bumped into me. The kids all backed up and looked at me and then the sand castle. "Well," I said, trying to brighten the mood. "Every castle needs a princess, and I right? Haha... No? Okay." I said as everyone still stared at me. I got up and turned around to see Justin looking at me with a worried expression.

"Are you okay?" He asked, lifting up my arms and seeing if anything was wrong with them. I slapped his hands away.

"I'm fine." I said as I walked away and went back into the water to get the sand off me, then grabbed my towel, wrapping it around me. We decided to go back to the hotel room, -where I took a shower in Mom and Dads room so as to not talk to Justin- and finally I had to go back to my own room.

I still couldn't believe Justin. Why would he lie to me about having the wond? We told eachother everything. Well I guess not anymore. I knocked on the door and was greeted by a worried looking Justin. He pulled me in and hugged me tightly, closing the door. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I asked, my anger melting away. No! Stay strong Alex.

"For being an idiot." He told me, chuckling slightly. I turned so I could see his face clearly, arching my back a little so I could see his eyes.

"Yeah, you are an idiot." I told him. He looked a little bit hurt. "But you're my idiot."

He smiled at that, and leaned down to put his lips against mine. I put more pressure on his lips, making him moan a bit as I pressed myself closer to him. I nibbled on his bottom lip as his tongue snaked into my mouth a little bit to forcefully, but I liked it. I felt him pushing me back against the door, making a banging sound but it didn't hurt. I groaned, pushing my hips against his roughly like I knew he liked. His hands traveled lower, until they were in the back of my jean pockets. He pushed me up and I wrapped my legs around his wait, still grinding into him.

We heard the bathroom door start to open, and I jumped down, both of us turning to see Max come out changed and ready to go. He looked at us strangely but didn't say anything. "We ready?" he asked. We both just nodded. Justin openend the door and we were back out to find Mom and Dad.

We were walking to dinner, with me walking in the back alone and the rest up front. Justin was somewhat in the middle, until I stopped as I heard someone call my name. I looked up to see Javier. That feeling came back again. Ugh, why won't it stop?

Two girls were behind him and were staring at him then they walked away. He smiled at me as he said, "There's going to be a party down at the beach this afternoon. Is there any chance you would like going with me?"

"A huge chance. But unfortunately my mother is hard to be persuaded with. But don't worry, I'll talk to her." Why was I saying that! I didn't want to go with him! He smiled back, telling me "great!" and was walking away.

"Tell me what?" Mom said as I turned around. I jumped. How was I going to explain this? Uh how about not explaining it at all and you can go back to Justin. You know, the guy you LOVE? Oh shut up. A party isn't going to kill anyone.

"Um... how sweet you would be to let me go to a party tonight?" I asked with a smile. Ugh, why can't I just keep my mouth shut. But mom would never let me go with him. Right?

"With him? Oh, so not happening." She told me, starting to walk again. I quickly caught up.

"But why can't I go!" I asked her. No Alex, this is what you wanted. No, you want to go to the dance with Javier.

"Okay, Alex. First of all, all of us together, we're on vacation. Together honey." She said smiling, moving the hair away from her face.

"More like a never ending photo shoot." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I sighed. Oh, I was deffinately going to that party. She walked ahead, while I stood back. "A party I must attend, on that we can't agree, but for a refreshing change, today you'll side with me." I used the spell. Mom looked like she got tazed or something, then turned around.

"You know what? You're young. Gooo. You have a good time!" She said happily. She then turned around then paused. She turned back around and said, "Oh, what am I saying? Absolutely not. Come on, everybody's waiting."

"Dang it, not enough juice." But that was a good thing. I sighed in relief. Now I could be with Justin. Wait a second. That just gave me an idea. I caught up to Mom and we joined the rest of the boys at the table with our food. I sat next to Justin where we held hands under the table while we ate. No one seemed to notice.

"Hey you guys know what?" Dad asked suddenly. We looked at him but continued eating. "We were sitting right here when I told your mother I was a wizard."

"Oh yes," Mom agreed, grabbing onto Dad's hand. Justin's grip on mine tightened as I pulled his hand into my lap. "And he also told me that he loved me." She said with a smile on her face.

"Dad, why would you do something like that?" Max asked after taking a sip of his water. "Didn't you know you we're going to have to give up your magic?"

"Ah, well I knew it was an important decision, but I also knew that we could make some magic on our own." He ended. I looked over to see Javier talking with two other girls and I looked away quickly. Releasing Justin's hand, I stood up.

"Well that was beautiful, really guys I'm tearing up. Bored? You Justin? Okay, let's go." I said, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him back over to the food. When we were there I grabbed onto his shirt in excitement. He laughed and told me to calm down.

"Now what's up?" He asked. I smiled before telling him.

"I know yo have the wond." He looked scared for a moment. But then he denied it.

"What? No, no, no I don't have the wond." He said looking down at the food. "What makes you think that I had the wond?"

"Justin. Seriously. Are you going to try to lie to me?" I asked, feigning hurt. He look at me and grabbed onto my arm.

"Okay, yes, I have the wond. I'm sorry, don't cry." He said, taking his left hand and moving some of my hair away from my face that blew from the wind. I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm not going to cry. But now since you lied to me, you need to help me out."

"With what? Alex, we're not getting into any more trouble-"

"Oh relax. Look, I read this spell in the Spell Book,-"

"Wait you have the book?"

"Yeah, not really a shocker. And I learned a spell that would let Mom and Dad let us do anything we wanted to for a whole day."

He looked down at me, actually smiling for once. "That actually doesn't sound so bad. It would be just me and you. And we could actually go out. No interuptions or anything... you know what? I'll do it."

This plan was going to work after all.

* * *

><p><em>Alright. Next chapter should be up tomorrow. Hopefully we will get more reviews. Come on guys I know we can do better! I'll give you a longer chapter tomorrow if we reach a certain number of reviews. How about that? Sound good? Great. And we went from 10 minutes into the movie to 25 minutes. Isn't that nice! Well we still have a long way to go... but oh well! I'm actually beginning to like this story. I don't know it's just different from the other ones I wrote on my other account. All Twilight. And Glee... and Sonny with A Chance... but thats for another time haha.<em>

_REVIEW! :)_

_-May_


	4. Chapter 4

_New chapter! Anyone hearing about that Hurricane Irene that's suppose to hit near the cape? Ha yeah, wish me luck. I'll be typing in the basement with my dog... oh shoot where's she going to go to the bathroom? Nasty... But you guys don't need to be hearing about that... Well, this chapter I don't think has the most Jalex parts in it, but the next couple of chapters are only going to be Jalex... and Archie for some parts, but he'll be cut out soon haha. Wow, that sounds mean. Anyway, here's the next chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Don't own WoWP<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: What Did You Do?<strong>  
><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

I told Justin to go distract Mom and Dad as I took the wand and the spell book back to the hotel room. Hopefully this plan would work. I re-read the spell over and over in my head, making sure that I didn't miss one word. Justin and I really needed this, and it was all up to me to make sure that it went perfectly.

I started saying the spell out loud, but jumped when I heard Mom's voice strike through the air. "Alex." She said in a stern tone.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to hide the wand and the book behind my back, but it was useless.

"The minute Justin tried to magically glue me to my chair, I knew something was up." She said crossing her arms. Wow, way to go Justin. "You will just not stop will you?"

"Well what am I suppose to do!" I yelled at her. "I can't even go out with Ju- Javier..." I trailed off. Woah that was a close one. "I can't go to the...party tonight. You won't let me do anything! I am 16. You can't keep telling me, what to do." I told her angrily. She still thought I was doing this about the party.

"Oh yeah?" She challenged, her arms tightening. "Watch me. For the rest of this trip you will be pleasant-" I cut her off.

"You can't make me."

"And when we get home you are grounded. For 2 months. That's right. No dating, no parties, no magic." Yeah okay, that dating part is not going to be happening, but no magic? For two months!

"Mom that's not fair!"

"Now not another word! I've had it. Now put that stuff away!" She said, uncrossing her arms and turning around. This was not happening. She couldn't keep controlling my life. She knew that she wanted to control it just to ruin everything that I wanted in life. Including Justin. I should be able to date whoever I want without having to hide it from everyone. I clenched my fists around the book and wand.

She slammed the door closed as I growled. "Ugh! I hate you! I WISH YOU AND DAD HAD NEVER EVEN MET!" I screamed out in frustration. All of a sudden it was like the whole world was changed as the wand went off... alright what just happened? I stared at the wand, then through it on the bed as though it was burning me. "Mom!" I called, running out the door.

I walked into her room, to see her on the phone. I cleared my throat and she turned around. "Is everything okay?" I asked. She turned around off the bed.

"Yes, you startled me. I didn't think you'd get here so quickly." She sighed, putting her hand on her chest. "Now, will you get rid of this guys luggage? They accidentally put it in my room. You're a little young to be working here, am I right? But I bet you know where all the hot spots are, am I right?" She winked. My face fell. She thought I worked here? "I'll definitely be calling you."

"Oh, and if you see the uh, maid can you tell her that I need more towels." She said as a statement. My mouth opened in shock. What had I done? I quickly took off out of the room, slamming into the wall with the luggage until I dropped it on the floor. I needed to find Justin before something else happened. I ran back to where we were eating but didn't see him there.

"Justin!" I called, turning my head frantically to find him. "Justin!" All of a sudden he was calling my name, wrapping his arm around my waste and pulling me back to where he was standing.

"Alex, what happened?" He asked, releasing me. Maybe nothing did happen and Mom was just playing a trick on me... but that doesn't explain the whole wand part.

"Nothing... why does something seem wrong, where's Dad?" I questioned in an attempt to see what was different. Had he disappeared too?

"I don't know," he said, looking away from me for a moment. "He left and then Mom left and then no one came back. "Did you do the spell?" He asked... alright, how was I going to lie about this to him?

"I did... a spell," I tried, smiling sweetly at him. He frowned. He grabbed onto my arm spinning me around to where Dad was walking towards us. But he wasn't looking at us. Uh oh...

"Hey, I think I'm gonna skip out on all the family stuff, and uh, just focus on the wizard ruins. Cool?" Justin asked. Oh, this was not going to turn up good. I ducked my head and tried to walk away, but I couldn't leave Justin's side.

Dad looked confused at first but then somewhat smiled and said, "Sounds... good dude. You know, like I always say, do what you gotta do. Bring it and," he made an exploding noise as he fist bumped Justin in those weird handshakes guys share. Then he walked away.

Justin slowly turned towards me, his eyebrows furrowed... I smiled a halfway small smile and looked any where else but Justin. He brought my head up to meet his eyes. "Alex, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything..." I told him. He moved in closer, his face a few inches from mine, then he stopped. I didn't know what else to say except to tell him the truth. "Okay, I kind of wished that Mom and Dad had never met..."

"Alex!" He shouted, pulling away. He ran his hands through his hair, pulling at the ends of it. Nice job Alex, he probably hates you now. I felt the tears coming to my eyes as I looked at him. He froze, and rushed over, pulling me into his embrace and tucking my head under the crook of his neck. He whispered he loved me and that he wasn't mad. Yeah right, I thought as the first tear came down. I wiped it away quickly, and saw Max approaching. Justin let go and he got serious then.

"Hey, thanks for ditching me at the restaurant guys," He said angrily. Justin shook his head, and started walking towards our room.

"We need the spell book. There has to be a reverse spell of some sort to make time go back at least a little bit. But then again, its _the_wand... ah this will probably never work." Justin said, running his hand over his face.

"Woah wait, what happened?" Max said as soon as we got in the room. Justin turned to me.

"Alex, would you like to tell our little brother what you did?" I started to speak, but he cut me off. "She got into a huge argument with Mom and Dad, and made a wish using the wand that they had never met! It's exactly like it was 20 years ago. They don't know each other and they don't know us." He stated firmly, staring at me. I looked down. This really was all my fault... Well I was just trying to do something nice... but failed at that. I messed up, just like I always do.

"So we don't have any parents anymore? Wait, I'm confused... is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Asked Max.

"Kid's got a point." I said, pointing at him. There was no one to tell us what to do, we could just be free.

"This is a very, **very **bad thing," Justin said, pulling at his hair. "And that is why I never do bad things, because then more bad things happen."

"So then your saying that this is somewhat your fault?" I said, looking up at him. His eyes burned into mine. He didn't say anything at that, but looked around the bed.

"Where's the spell book? And the wand?" he asked hurriedly, throwing the covers off the bed. "Alex, where did you put them?"

"I put them right there," I said pointing to the spot I through them. "before the whole world went," I made a weird noise, "so they should be right there."

Justin sighed, and looked at Max and I. "There's only one place that I would think they both are."

He grabbed onto my hand and we started running to where we saw Dad. He was sitting on a beach chair talking to a couple of women. Ugh, pig. But there in his back pocket was the book. "How are we going to get that?" I asked in an annoyed tone. Max hit me on my shoulder.

"Okay, you guys are making this way to complicated. Alright look, there's Mom." He said, leaving the group and running up to her shouting "Mom!" She looked confused. "What? Don't you recognize me?" She moved her sunglasses to get a better view.

"Oh, should I?" Max had a hurt expression on his face, but then he hid it with a smile.

"Yeah. Yeah you should, it's me, Max." He started naming all the nicknames he had. She looked around, then back at him. "Or is that just a whole bunch of words to you?"

She took her sunglasses off her head and put them back to her eyes. "Gosh, if I knew there was going to be so many kids here, I would have never booked this place." She said, then waked off. Max stopped, her asking her one last time if she recognized him at all.

I turned to Justin who was watching Max and Mom with sad eyes. He turned to face me. "I didn't mean to..." I trailed off. He just nodded and put his hand on my shoulder, looking back to where Max was. Mom started walking off again, but Max ran and wrapped his arms around her, almost tackling her to the ground.

"Max!" Justin shouted, then we both ran off after them. But I was stopped when Javier came up right in front of me. I really didn't look at him. "Look, Javier, today's not a good day for me to go to a party tonight..."

"No worries. Maybe some other time right?" He smiled, but then was called over by a group of girls. Which half of them were staring at, Justin? My hands turned into fists, but then Justin called me name. I ran over and started apologizing to Mom.

"Uh, sorry, he has abandonment issues," Justin said, pulling him off. Mom then turned, yelling "Security!" Max turned to me quickly, his eyes shooting daggers at me. Wow, if looks could kill. He walked up to me, his hand squeezing my arm. A little to tightly. I winced and tried shaking him off, but he didn't let go.

"Ow. Max, you're hurting me, let go!" I shouted at him. Justin yelled at him to knock it of, but his grip tightened.

"Alex, what did you DO? Mom doesn't even remember us! Dad probably doesn't either!" He freaked out. "And its your fault." Justin grabbed onto him and ripped him off of my arm, pushing him back until he fell onto the ground.

"Don't touch her, Max." He glared at him. "It isn't her fault. She did a spell and it turned out wrong. We will fix it. So calm down."

I looked down at my arm. Yeah, that was going to leave a bruise. I could barely move it. I poked it and it felt like it was on fire. I cried out quietly, but Justin seemed to hear. It looked like Max snapped out of whatever state of mind he was in.

"Alex? Oh man, I'm sorry, I didn't know what-"

"Max. Leave her alone. Go get her an icepack or something." Justin said, walking away from him and towards me. Max looked at me again, then with his head down, he started to run to get an icepack.

Justin didn't say anything as he gently lifted up my arm. He moved his hand over it slightly, and I breathed out a hissing noise. He pulled back his hand and put my arm back down. "It doesn't look broken or sprained. It might just hurt for a couple of days. I nodded my head, looking down.

"He was right," I muttered under my breath. Justin lifted my head up.

"Right about what? Alex, what you did wasn't your fault... you were just angry at mom and weren't thinking straight..." He trailed off. He knew that it pretty much _was_my fault. I needed to fix this**/. Max then came back with an icepack. I took it from him and placed it on my arm.

Then I pulled him in for a hug.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me, Maxie." I whispered. "It's okay. Me and Justin will fix this." He nodded and tightened his grip on me, then let go.

We looked back and saw that Dad wasn't sitting where he was. We searched for a couple of minutes, until we found him at a hut, talking to a waitress. We stood behind him, as Justin spoke.

"It's just a simple levitation spell," he told Max. Max looked up at him.

"Relax, this is my specialty." Max smiled. Justin grabbed onto my hand as Max started levitating the book out of Dad's back pocket. I smiled, this really was turning out to be easy. Just as the entire book was out of his pocket, Dad turned around, grabbing the book. He spotted us and all of a sudden it was like we were b

0.3e21ooing pulled towards him. All of a sudden we were in front of him. Justin pulled me somewhat behind him.

"Nobody, touches, the book." Dad's voice came out viciously. We all swallowed quickly. Then Dad's face turned into a smile and he started laughing. Um, what just happened? "Haha, I totally got you! You're eyes were like, ah! What's he gonna do?" He laughed out. Then he sighed, the smile still in place.

"Alright, so what do we got here?" He said, eyeing mine and Justin's hands and then Max. "A couple of wizards trying to pull a prank?"

Everyone was silent until Justin spoke up. "Something like that."

"Excellent." Dad said, grinning. What was going on? "What's wrong with her arm?" He asked, looking at me. Max looked over at me then looked away.

I quickly spoke up. "Um, all that luggage I had to bring here. Pulled a muscle." I said, moving into Justin's side more. Dad looked at me for a second, then at Justin.

"What are you guys hiding?" He asked Justin and I. Max looked confused for a moment.

"Nothing." We said in unison. The lady brought over nachos to Dad. He thanked her, then when she walked away, he used magic to make the plate of food bigger. We all looked at each other.

"You just used magic for fun," Max stated. We were just as shocked as he was. Dad shrugged.

"Ah, well the portions here are really small. You guys want something? It's on me. It's just money, right?" Dad said cheerfully.

"Wow, where was that attitude when I wanted my own phone?" I mumbled. Justin nudged my shoulder.

"I know right?" Dad agreed, still eating his chips. "Parent's can be such jerks." Alright, enough small talk.

"Hey, by any chance, just making conversation here, but you don't happen to have a titanium wand on you, do you?" I asked, grabbing onto the back of Justin's shirt. Dad had a confused face on him, until he reached down and pulled out the wand.

"I certainly do," he said laughing. We all stared at the wand like we were possessed. I looked over at Max and he looked back at me. Dad continued. "I have more power than you could ever imagine. Pretty cool huh?" We nodded slowly. "You know, people always say that magic isn't important, but guess what?" We leaned in closer. "It is! Watch this," he said. Then all of a sudden, music started playing. We all looked around to see if anyone was noticing the flying musical objects, which no one was.

We turned back to see Dad dancing. Yeah, no one his age should be dancing like that, I thought at some girls whistled at him from the swimming pool. He grinned and gave them a thumbs up, still dancing.

The lady that gave him the nachos interrupted, saying that they were taking someone's luggage from out of his room. I wasn't really paying attention until Max hit Justin's arm and said, "Guys, that's our stuff!" Justin looked at me and I nodded my head towards Dad.

"Since your a full wizard, can I ask you a question?" Justin asked as Dad took another bite of his chip.

"Sure," he answered.

"Uh, say a young, inexperienced wizard, accidentally wished that our parents had never even met before. What do you do to fix that?"

Dad thought for a moment. "I have no idea..." he frowned. Are you serious! "Glad that wasn't on my exam!" He laughed but then stopped. "But they'd have to do something pretty fast. You know, to prevent any serious, permanent damage."

"Are you serious?" Max said.

"Permanent..." Justin trailed off.

"Damage?" I said. Alright, this was getting dangerous.

Dad tried to make it clearer to us. "Uh, let's say these people had kids," he said using hand gestures. So, eventually reality would catch up with the kids, and they'd disappear forever. No meet no kids, this is simple wizard logic-who is you teacher?" He asked shocked.

"How soon exactly?" I asked. If this was turning serious we needed to know how long it was going to take.

"Mmm, I don't know, like... 48 hours?"

"48 hours!" Justin said turning towards me, then whispering it again.

"But," Dad started to say. "they'd know before things were gonna happen because they'd start forgetting everything about their past." Woah wait what? I tried thinking back... did I have a birthday? What about Justin? I don't remember his 7th birthday...

"I can't remember anything I got for presents on Christmas," Justin whispered. Max was saying something about not remembering any experiments that he made...

"They'd need a miracle." Dad told us. "Now it was fun talking to you all and stuff. I heard there was a rockin' party tonight. Maybe I'll see you guys there. Later!" He said, giving us the peace sign and walking off.

"Alright, there's only one more thing. If we can find the stone-" but Justin was cut off by Dad.

"The stone of dreams? Yeah, that would work. It can reverse any spell or make any wish. Oh yeah, it'd be fun finding that." He laughed.

"But isn't that dangerous?" Justin and I asked at the same time. There was no way that we were going to go find it... but we needed to get our parents back. And it was my fault. We had to go find it. Justin turned back to look at me and wrapped an arm around my waste.

"So?" Dad laughed. He looked at Max. "Are they always like this? Oh! I almost forgot my nachos." He said, taking the plate and walking off for good. We made our plan: Max was going to stay here and watch Mom and Dad, while me and Justin went to find the stone. We said that we would head out the next morning, since it was almost getting dark out.

Max said he was going to go find us some food to eat while me and Justin found a place to sleep, since we didn't have a room anymore. I pointed out that were a couple of hammocks near the trees. He agreed and pulled me over to there. He called Max and told him where they were. Max said he'd found some food and he was bringing it back.

After we ate in silence, we decided to get some sleep. We needed to get up early and head out. Actually, we were going to find that magician guy. He was our only way of helping us since he had the map... oh what was his name? Artie? Arthur? No, Archie! Yeah. Okay.

"Alright guys, I'm gonna go to sleep. Night." Max said, climbing into the hammock and closing his eyes. Me and Justin walked to the hammock in front of his but it was out of view. We both climbed in, his arm wrapped around my shoulders as we looked up at the stars.

"Justin?" I spoke, still looking up. I could feel his breath on my neck as he turned his head towards me.

"Yeah?"

"I can't remember your birthdays..." I said, tears filling my eyes. His last birthday, I knew something had happened. It had only been a few weeks ago, and yet I couldn't remember. He sighed and pulled me in tighter to him.

"Me either, love, me either."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so how was that? It's 3:56 over here and this is what, the 4th chapter? And we are only 36 minutes into the movie. And we need to get up to 1 hour and 41 minutes. Yeah, well that's what my DVR says. Haha. Alright, so review! Thanks to all of you that have already reviewed and say that they like my story.<em>

-May


	5. Chapter 5

_Woah! Alright so we were hit by the storm, then the power was out for about a week, and then school started the night after the power came back on, so I was bummed. And then my Dad erased the WoWP Movie off the DVR, so I was trying to find the part I was at on Youtube. Oh, and I think this Friday or Saturday night, so that will probably be when I will finish up the rest of the chapters. Okay, so let's start with the chapter! Oh, and plus this chapter isn't spell checked yet, so if there's any grammar mistakes, sorry!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Don't own Wizards of Waverly Place<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Listen to Me<strong>  
><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

"Alex," I heard Justin say. I groaned. Why was he up so early? I moaned, turning my head away from him and into the hammock. "Alex," he said, shaking the hammock back and forth. I opened up my left eyes and started to roll over, until I was hanging off the hammock upside down.

I looked up to see Justin and Max standing there, laughing. I pouted and crossed me arms, staring at Justin as I said, "That wasn't funny. Now help me get dow-AH!" I screamed as I flipped over. They laughed even harder at that as I stood up, brushing myself off. I glared at them and started walking away, but Justin pulled me back.

"Come on Alex, I'm sorry. Now come on, we need to get a move on." He told me with his hand on my shoulder. I looked over at Max who nodded his head. I hugged Max who then turned around and started looking for Mom and Dad. Justin and I started walking, trying to find Archie. It wasn't that hard, since all we had to do was follow the cops around.

He then took us to the edge of a pier, sitting us down at a table. "I knew you'd find me," he said happily, sliding me a piece of paper. Apparently it was the Stone of Dreams map.

"I can't believe it," Justin muttered, trying to see over my shoulder. I openend the paper up, to find something that wasn't even close to the stone of dreams.

"This is a flier for a buffet at the all you can eat crab shack." I told him, throwing the paper back at him. He caught it and slid it back into his pocket, muttering something about needing that.

He then pulled out another piece of paper, opening it up for us. Now, that looked more like a map. I looked up to see Justin smiling, and I smiled too. Maybe we were going to be able to fix this soon...

"Are you sure this is the map?" Justin asked, unsure. It didn't look like there was anything special about it.

"Only one in the entire world." Archie said, leaning back in his chair. "I told you'd they'd help us." He said to the bird. Or lady... Lady bird.

"Hey guys!" Dad said, walking by. "Look what I just bought at the gift shop!" He said, showing us the same exact map that Archie was showing us. We both looked at Archie to see him looking down. Wow, nice job man.

"Wait, where's Max?" Justin said, but Max came running down the street, complaining about corning one and then the other dissapears. He ran off again after dad calling his name.

"Only map in the world, huh?" I glared at Archie. What was with this guy? We could have just bought a map and the gift store and been on our way? He reached behind my hair, all of a sudden pulling out a folded up piece of paper. I scooted closer to Justin as he put his arm around me. No, that's not freaky... "In my defence, I haven't showered in like, two days..."

"The reason, the other maps don't work," Archie said with a smile, "is because no one knows the right place to start." With that he slid the piece of paper onto the map, placing it over a boat where it matched up perfectly, showing us where the cave was that had the place to start looking.

Me and Justin looked at eachother, grinning. Archie told us that we should get a head start right now, the trip might take us a day or so. We both shot up, and started following where the map told us to go. We finally made it, but it didn't look like there was a pathway. "Now which way?" Justin muttered.

I grabbed the map, and started trying to read the letters. What was this? Japanese? "There's all this writing, but it doesn't make any sense." I told Justin, showing him. He took it back quickly.

"That's because it's in Spanish," Wow, I really needed to learn what these languages looked like... "which you've only been taking since first grade." He chuckled.

"Ah, well I kind of peaked at the English dictionary a lot," I laughed out. Justin just sighed and shook his head.

"It says the path will only reveal itself to those who intentions are pure... so me, obviously," he chuckled, walking away from me and taking out the giant head of the lion in the wall. It looked like it didn't weigh a thing when he held it. Alright, focus on the task at hand.

He breathed in, holding the lion with one hand and staring at the trees. "Okay, show me the way, open up, reveal the path."

We all looked around, but noticed that nothing happenend. Justin said the words again, but it didn't do anything. He passed the lion head to me as he tried to read the map again. It started slipping as I said, "Justin, little help here."

He quickly grabbed onto the head also, until all of a sudden, the head turned a purple color and out of no where a path became visable behind the trees. "We did it." I said happily, as Justin took the head back and put it back in the wall. He grabbed onto my hand and we walked through the trees quietly, not really paying attention to Archie.

It felt like we had been walking for hours, with Archie talking to his bird lady behind us, saying things like, "one wish per wizard," and "you'll be back to normal in no time." Hm... or maybe she could stay like that?

"How did she even become a bird, anyway?" I asked, haulting as Justin also turned around. Guess I wasn't the only curious one after all. Archie stopped and smiled, reaching up to pet the bird as he began her story. But she quickly bit him, which then he muttered out that he doesn't actually quite know.

I shook my head and Justin wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we started walking even further into the woods. I listened quietly to Archie and the bird behind us. I started laughing quietly. Justin looked down at me confused. "Is he flirting with a bird?"

Justin looked straight ahead then turned his head around quickly, to see Archie smiling and petting the bird lovingly. He chuckled slightly, moving a brach out of the way for us. A huge waterfall came into view, and seriously I just wanted to jump into it. "A waterfall. We're heading in the right direction." Justin smiled, looking at the map. I pulled out of his grasp to go and stand at the edge of the rocks that bordered the huge lake.

"You know what Justin? Why don't you just let me lead the way?" I asked him a few minutes later after he got upset with himself about which way to go next. I didn't want him to be upset. Then the next thing would be him bringing himself down, and I didn't want that.

We kept walking after that for a couple of seconds before he answered. "Maybe because you can't read a map... or a compass, or oh yeah, read Spanish." He said angrily. I took a step back looking down. Uh, okay. We playing this game again?

"Well," I smirked. "I know enough to not walk into a giant spider web." I told him. He started jumping around, yelling at me to 'get it off him' as I laughed. He stopped and looked at me with a glare as I laughed even harder, the bird and Archie laughing quietly behind me as well. "Haha, that never gets old. You always scream like a little girl- AH GET IT OFF ME!" I screamed as I wiped myself off from the spider web I had just stepped into. I ran right into Justin who wrapped his arms around me as he laughed. I stomped my foot but wrapped my arms around him tighter and burried my face into his neck.

"That doesn't count." I muttered as we released eachother. "I actually am a little girl."

"Alright we shall never speak of this again, agreed?" Justin said, staring at me as I agreed. We started back on our walk, Justin walking in the front while I was in the middle and Archie and the bird was in the back. What was her name again? Goosey? Gigi? Ah, it will come to me.

"Alright, we should be heading six degress North by Northeast... and we follow the path- STOP! All the way here." I bumped right into him, glaring.

"Could of gave a girl some warning." I muttered under my breath. He chuckled, turning to look back at the map. We stood for a couple of minutes before I got impatient. "Justin? We're kind of in a hurry here, time rippling, us dissapearing," I told him truthfully. He turned around and scoffed at me.

"You can't go two seconds without critisizing me can you?" He asked angrily. I took a step back and just stared at him. "What?"

"I don't want us fighting." I told him honestly. We have a little while before we stop remembering eachother forever, and I don't want that. Unless we find the stone as soon as possible. But that would make it harder to find it if we keep arguing every second.

He sighed and put the map down, walking over to me and putting his hands on my waist, pulling me close to him. I could hear that stupid bird squawking in the background, but the noise dissapeared as Justin pressed his lips against mine forcefully, making my breath hitch in the back of my throat. I moved my arms to wrap around his neck, just before he lifted me up so he didn't need to lean over. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let me tongue gently caress his. And in that moment, I forgot about everything.

Until something in the bushes started rattling and we broke apart, him still carrying me with my legs around his waist. I started breathing heavily. "Is it the cops! Thugs! Have they come for me!" I shouted, completely moving myself onto Justin's back into a piggy-back formation. All of a sudden a small bunny popped out of the bush, looking at us.

"Stay calm, it can probably smell fear." Justin said in a sarcastic tone, until he started laughing as he set me down on his feet. Ugh. Alright, thanks a lot. Wait, what have you done in your life time that the cops or thugs would be looking for you? Wait... I can't remember anything. Oh well, that may actually be a good thing. We started walking more ahead, Justin leading while watching the map.

"Alright, another twenty feet in this direction," he said more to himself then to me. I crossed my arms over my chest as he said this, smirking. I know a way that I could take lead in this. He turned around and looked at me. "Why are you getting taller?"

"Oh, that's because you couldn't stop being perfect long enough to notice that you are standing in quick sand." I told him laughing. He looked down, then back up, his face panicked. Maybe this went a little to far... He threw his backpack and the map onto the ground out of his reach, reaching up to me.

"Alex! Alex, please help!" He shouted, trying to grab onto anything that he could. Maybe I should help him- or I could wait and try to find us the right way to get closer to the cave.

"Alright, now maybe we can get someplace huh?" I teased, opening up the map on the ground. "Alex! This is not funny! Come on!" Justin shouted as I turned around. "Okay, so we're here and we need to get there..." I said, teasing him. Wow, we really haven't walked very far have we?

"You're holding it upside down!" He shouted. I stared at the map. I flipped it upright. "Oh that's better! Know what, it needs some of those little X thingies that they have at the mall you know?"

"Alex, grab onto something I'm sinking!" he said seriously. I turned around and saw that he was up to his waist. Desperation was in his eyes, and I knew that he was really scared. "Please, love." he said quietly. I lost it. I got onto my hands and knees and crawled over to the edge of where the quick sand was, telling him how I was sorry and that I would get him out. I reached over and grabbed the biggest stick I could, holding it for him and pulling on it to take him out.

He fell onto the ground and I jumped ontop of him, holding him tightly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Hey, Alex. Sh, I know you didn't mean to, it's okay." He whispered, caressing my head. I turned my head and looked down at the map I had dropped. I grabbed it excitedly.

"Justin! Look! The mountains!" I said, rolling over and sitting up, pointing to the mountains right behind the trees and then the mountains on the map. He smiled and stood up, pulling me up along. We both turned around at the sudden movement of the trees, and saw Archie and his bird girlfriend walking towards us.

"Alright, let's get a move on!" I said, grabbing onto Justin's arm while the other hand was occupied witht he map. Archie followed quietly behind us as we walked, Justing panting a little more than he should have. He must have really been scared in that quick sand pit. I wrapped my arm around his waist, which in responde he put is around my shoulders. Hm, wait if Archie knew that we were brother and sister, then why wasn't he asking us why we were acting like this?

Oh well, that really didn't matter right now. As long as you are with Justin, then everything would be fine... right? Right.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, not a lot of the Jalex I think. Next chapter probably will, since it's going to be them- ah nope won't tell you. It's almost 8:30 right now, and the internets not on yet, so I'll post this later and start the 6th chapter right now<em>**.**

_Alright, so let's go get a move on! Next chapter awaits!_


	6. Chapter 6

**So just got finished watching Tangled with my Mom and Dad. And then my Dad fell asleep. During TANGLED! Oh no, that does not happen, even during that movie. So, I took my handy dandy marker- still not sure if its permanent or not, and drew a weird looking picture of Rapunzel on his forehead. Yeah, beat that.  
><strong>

**Anywho, it's 10:36 on a school night, and (according to my mother) I needed to go to bed. Which means that I need to be in my bed. Which I am. So technically, I'm not NOT following her rules... if that makes sense. Alright back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: It's true! I own- (gets attacked by Max's herd of goats) alright, I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place. STOP EATING MY HAIR!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: I Don't Remember <strong>  
><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

"Ow!" I muttered as I got bit my what could have been the hundreth mosquito.

"You okay?" Justin asked, still walking. We had been walking for a good hour now, and we still didn't know how close we were to the mountains. It was starting to get dark now, but we said that we should keep going.

Archie was lost, again, but that really didn't slow us down. Justin's pants and shirt were starting to dry from the mucky quick sand, so that was a good sign. Of what? Pants drying? Oh shut up Alex, I'm just trying to lighten the mood.

There was a patch of light coming up ahead, and Justin quickly started walking towards it. I followed him, seeing that he stopped but kept on walking, until he put his arm infront of me, stopping me from taking another step over the cliff. Woah, that was a close one.

"How are we going to get across this? It's way to big and deep. We're totally, completely, hopelessly doomed- oh wait there's instructions!" He started out grumbling but then became cheery at the end. I snorted. He rolled his eyes at me then looked back at the map.

"There's that nice positive attitude I love about you Justin," I joked, but he wasn't listening.

"It says we have to build a path of stone," he said confidently.

"That's no gonna happen."

"With magic,"

"That might happen," I trailed off, looking to see how far down the drop was. I swallowed. Alright, not looking down again...

The next minute, Justin is crouching on the ground, admiring the work of the rocks he magically put together to get us across the other side. He stood up, turning to face me. "What? No, loser?" He coughed out the word. "No anything? Oh, was that a, 'Thank you Justin for making us a way to getting over the cliff?' Yeah, thought so." He said smugly. Archie suddenly came out of nowhere, patting Justin on the back, telling him good job.

Justin started to walk towards the bridge, but it was my turn to stop him, moving my hand infront of his body so he couldn't get passed. "What?" He asked, moving my arm to holding my hand. I squeezed his hand, then reached down and grabbed a rock. "Alright what's a pebble going to do to-" but I threw the rock onto his bridge. It rolled, then came to a stop a few feet away from us.

Nothing happened for a second, until suddenly all of his rock bridge came tumbling down, falling into the water down below. I turned to look at Justin, who was still staring at the smoke coming up from the rocks. He turned to look at me, and sheepishly smiled. I smiled a sarcastic look at him, as Archie told us he was going to stand behind us, letting us think. I rolled my eyes. When could we ditch these two?

"Admit it," I told Justin as we were standing on two huge rocks, surrounded by other small rocks floating around us in mid air. "this isn't such a bad idea. It's just a simple levitation spell," I rambled off to Justin. I was as nervous as ever, every time I looked down.

"Yes, yes, you're brilliant. Focus." Justin said quickly. I sighed.

"Why do you always get mad every time I do something right?" I asked him suddenly. He looked over at me with a confused expression.

"Because it's like you don't even try," he finally let out. Did he really mean that? "you don't even think about it."

"Not thinking about it works for me," I told him quietly.

"Exactly, and it's not fair. I know every there is to know about magic, and you just come along, and... and you do it. That's why I study all the time."

"Wait, so it's not because your a dork?" I joked. He chuckled as he jumped across onto the other rock again. We were in the middle now, and I looked down quickly, then looked back up at Justin.

Suddenly the rocks started to tremble and Justin grabbed onto my waist, pulling me closer to him. I closed my eyes, then re-opened them a moment later, seeing that we hadn't falled yet. We kept going.

"Do you even want to be the family wizard?" Justin asked suddenly, looking at me after we hopped onto the rocks three times.

"I don't know..." I said honestly. "I think I do, but I'm not sure." We stopped talking for awhile, getting closer to the other end by just a couple of feet.

"You know, everyone wants me to be more like you," I told him truthfully. I've heard a lot of people saying, it. Either if it was in my face or if it was behind my back, but I always heard it. Maybe if I _was _like Justin then this would have never happenend.

"Hey," Justin said, taking one of his hands and moving away a piece of my hair that had fallen into my eyes. His other hand was flat down, holding up most of the stones. It amazed me how he could concentrate on two different things at once. "don't listen to what they tell you, Alex. You're perfect just the way you are."

I stared at him, astonished. Did he really just say that? All of a sudden he was grabbing onto my with one arm, pulling me onto his rock as mine dipped down lowly. With his arm still around me he shot his palm out toward the rock, bringing it back up. I gasped, putting both my hands out to get the rock so he wasn't straining himself.

He smiled a small smile at me, moving the rock back into our path. "I got it."

"See? You're good at everything." I said sadly, looking down. Which was a bad idea. I took a step back, almost falling off the rock but steadying myself. Justin looked panicked, but he couldn't have reached out for me anyway, since both his hands were occupied. "Alright, let's just get across."

I took back the rock after some arguing, but I only had it for a couple more minutes, since we finally made it across to the other side. We turned back and looked at far we had come. Archie's face wasn't as clear as it used to be, and his bird was a little spec. Good. She was starting to get on my nerves.

"Alright, now bring the rocks back to get me across," Archie called. All of a sudden the rocks fell down into the river. I shrugged at him.

"It will take to long. We'll come back for you after!" Justin called, grabbing onto my arm and pulling me away.

"Bye!" I yelled, almost running into a tree but dodging it quickly. This was going to be a long walk.

* * *

><p>"Justin," I panted. We had been walking for what I think was three hours now, since the sun was starting to set. "can we stop?" He was ahead of me, sweating and breathing somewhat normally, while I was out of breath. How was he not as tired as I was? Oh yeah, beacuse this is the most you've ever worked out in your entire life.<p>

He nodded, walking us more into the trees and setting his backpack down on a rock. He took out a bottle of water for both of us and we both chugged it, quickly setting it back in the backpack to keep it cool.

Minutes later, Justin came back with some firewood. He quickly set it up, reaching back into the bag and pulling out a lighter. He lit it quickly, the whole fire lighting up the dark night, and starting to warm me up. It was getting pretty cold out, and I was still in a short sleeve shirt and capris. I wrapped my arms around my knees, resting my chin on them as I looked at the fire. Justin came and sat next to me, keeping a distance.

I turned towards him and arched my eye brow. He threw his arm over my shoulder, pulling me into his side. I sighed, content. "Much better," I murmered to him. We sat there for a while, until I started shivering. He released me quickly, taking off his button down shirt and wrapping it around my shoulders, leaving him in a white beater and his jeans.

I thanked him quietly, and we resumed the spot that we were in a couple of seconds ago. It was silent for a while, until I had to break it. "You know, what if we don't find the stone quick enough and we lose everyone?" I asked quietly, looking into his eyes. I saw something that must have been what I was feeling. He was scared. Frightenend was a better word.

"Don't worry about it," he said, smiling a sad smile at me. The light from the fire lightening up his face. "we will."

"How do you know?" I said, a tear sliding down my cheeck quickly. He moved his hand up to my face cupping it.

"Because," he whispered, leaning in closer. His hot breath flew over my face. I looked down. We wouldn't be in this situation if I hadn't have casted that spell. I looked back up when another breath hit me. "it's you and I... how can we not?"

I nodded, leaning my head on his shoulder, which he replied with resting his head on top of mine. We sat there silently for awhile, until I broke the silence with a yawn. Justin stood up, grabbing onto my hand and bringing me to lie down on the ground next to him. Suddenly I was very tired, so I turned onto my side and wrapped my arm around Justin who pulled me closer to him, my head tucked under his chin.

"Justin?" I whispered, panicking for a second. His breathing picked up as he answered with his own whisper. "I don't remember our first kiss..." I trailed off. He tensed up for a moment but then relaxed, tightening his grip on me.

"I don't either Alex... I don't either."

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter! So yeah today I have to go to dance, and I really don't enjoy it, and my friend just said she quit dance with me so I'm not sure if I want to continue and yeah you people don't really care do you? Haha, alright so sorry for the delay with this chapter, but we couldn't find the laptop charger and now I just found it so yeah! Party!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, I just saw the WoWP episode that I always missed, which was the one about Masen and Alex break up, and I totally turned it into a Jalex episode in my mind, so maybe I can type that up later.**

**Alright, so let's get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or the movie. Yup.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Do You Remember?<strong>  
><strong>Alex POV<strong>

"Alex," I heard Justin whisper yell to me. I groaned at him and rolled away, curling up into a ball facing away from him. "Alex, wake up. I think someones out there."

"You're the boy. You go check it." I mumbled out, sighing and closing my eyes tighter. Something rustled very close to us in the grass. I flipped over to see Justin looking into the forest also.

We jumped up, and suddenly we had Archie stuck against a tree using our magic. "Oh my gosh, oh... sorry." Justin said as I gasped.

"We're sorry we didn't know who it was and Justin was all 'there's something out there' and yeah I'm not really good in the morning-"

"But hey, uh yeah I got nothing." Justin said. I looked up at the sky and BAM!

"Wait, Justin look those our the white mountains that lead into the cliffs, that's where the stone is! But it's so far away..." I trailed off, looking at the map. Wow, we walked all this way and we weren't even close? That's kinda sad. Justin then grabbed the map and turned it over, then handed it back to me. "There it is! It's so close." I trailed off as Justin grabbed into my arm and Archie fell to the ground.

We started walking again after eating some of the snacks that Justin had packed in the bags. As we walked, Archie went up front with Justin to talk to him about where we should walk to next. I slowed my walk, looking around at the opening that was around us, and spotting something moving far out in the distance.

"We need to find a cave?" Archie answered Justin's question with one of his own. We both nodded, looking at the map. Oh yeah, that would be easy. If we had five years to go searching!

Justin started speaking in what was Spanish, I think, then translated it to English. "The one who knows the least will lead the way... ALEX!" He finished, looking at me. I crossed my arms, glaring at him. He grimaced. "Sorry, first instinct. Sorry Brown Eyes..." he mumbled. Wait, did he just call me brown eyes?

"What did you-"

"Nothing never mind, alright let's focus. Now,-" he turned away from me and went over to Archie who they then started looking at the map over again, Justin's arm wrapping around my waiste and pulling me into his side. I squinted somewhat in the light, and saw that the figures that I saw earlier were actual people and animals.

I grabbed onto Justin's shirt, to which he looked down at me. "Why don't we just ask someone?" I said, nodding my head in the direction of the people. They both looked at me, then looked back at the map, completely ignoring me. I moved out of Justin's side and started walking over to the people.

There were some type of goat just walking around eating grass as I walked by them. "Sorry, my bad..." I muttered to them. I finally made it to the people who looked at me oddly. Alright, how bad did I look? Oh jeez, how bad do I look to Justin! I need to shower. I almost walked right into the women watching me. "Um, hi..."

Alright so what was I suppost to ask? Did they even speak English? "Um, I'm Alex. I'm so sorry to bother you but we need your help." All they did was stare at me. I saw some young girl around my age walk away from the group, but then the older people gave me a confused face. "English? No, okay... of course not."

The one on my left reached out and stopped a little girl from walking towards me. She pointed to something behind me and I looked, to see the young girl talking to Justin, who was responding back in Spanish. I glared. I had to make this quick.

"Alright, a cave. Do you know where it is?" I asked once. They looked confused, said something else in Spanish then smiled at me and nodded, backing up. The little girl stepped foward. Wait- "The one who knows the least will lead the way. Do you know where the cave is?" I asked. She reached for my hand and started walking me towards the woods. I called for Justin who looked over and said something else to the girl, then started running over to where I was.

"What did she want?" I asked when he walked over, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we kept walking. He turned to me then glanced back at Archie who was talking to his bird lady friend.

He sighed and steadied me after I tripped over a log. "She wanted to go show me to her father and get married... or something." he mumbled. I snorted. Oh yeah, because that was going to happen.

"Wait, you're not upset about that right? Like, you didn't like her, did you! JUSTIN!" I shouted as he stayed silent. I jerked out of his grasp, just as he started chuckling.

"Al, no I don't like her. I love _you_. We've been over this before." He spoke, grabbing onto my hand and pulling me back. The little girl started saying something but I didn't understand. Justin looked at her and said something to which she nodded at, and then giggled, pointing to an opening in the mountains. The cave!

* * *

><p>About a half hour later we were walking into a pitch dark cave, which didn't look to scary at this moment in time due to the light shining in through the opening. "Ugh, I don't suppose you have a flashlight on you, do you?" I asked in general. The bird squawked and flapped it's wings. I grabbed onto Justin's arm to keep my balance, and so that I atleast had an idea of where I was walking.<p>

We stopped in our tracked as Justin picked up his free hand, pointing towards the cave, trying to light it up. I tried myself and nothing worked. He sighed. "Our magics not working. The cave must be enchanted."

"Mines not working either..." I told him. "but I like that whole enchanted thing. I'm gonna have to use that sometime. Enchanted." I laughed to myself. Oh, that would totally save me from getting in trouble in the future.

"You two can wait here if you want," Justin told Archie and the bird. Yeah right like those two would go. They are afraid of there own shadow.

"And what let you two go alone? No, no, no, I've learned from my mistakes, we're in this together." Archie started saying, but then got interupted when his bird started biting him. "Here's an idea. We stay here and you two go."

Justin let a breath out, mumbling an "Okay," he glanced over at me, pulling me closer to him. "you ready?"

I looked up at him, a weird feeling flowing through me. I shook it off. "No," I said honestly. "but-" I was cut off by his lips pressing against mine harshly, making me gasp as his tongue snaked its way into my mouth, caressing mine. His hand moved to the back of my head, tangeling into my hair, as mine went to his chest, rubbing it up and down.

We both pulled away quickly as the bird chirped again, making a echo noise throughout the entire cave. We looked at eachother one more time, then started walking away from the light. I can't believe Justin just kissed me and then he wants me to focus and walk through a cave.

"Watch out for the spiders." Archie yelled out as we were a couple yards away from him. "And the snakes... and the bats-"

"We get it." I cut him off, tripping over a rock and falling. Justin pulled me up and then lifted me, placing me firmly on the ground over the giant boulder. He then climed it easily, taking my hand again and leading us deeper.

"You know that wasn't very nice, Justin." I said after a few silent moments. He turned back to look at me but continued walking, a confused expression on his face. "That kiss." He smirked and looked foward again. I scoffed. He did that on purpose.

"It's not my fault that I'm just an awesome kisser, leaving you to want more." He teased, smiling. I released his hand and walked a few inches away from him. Alright, if that's how he wants to play.

"Hm. I'm pretty sure that Javier wouldn't mind kissing me like that every second." I said casually, looking around at the dark walks and smelling what smelled like wet moss. Justin stumbled a little bit, then came to a complete hult, stopping me in my tracks and pushing me up against the side of the cave, trapping me with his arms on either side of my head.

I arched my eye brow at him, then looked away, trying to act as normal as possible, when really all I wanted to do was pull him completely to me. His hot breath fanned over my skin and I leaned into it slightly, closing my eyes. I could feel his face coming closer to mine.

His nose skimmed the right side of my cheek, making me shiver. "Alex," he whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver. His right hand went down to my hip, keeping them firmly planted on the wall. "he can't make you feel like this."

I swallowed loudly, my breathing coming out in desperate pants now as I felt his lips slowly touch mine. I pressed myself more into him, my lips moving harshly against his as his tongue swept across my bottom lip, asking for entrence which I gave him. He pressed the rest of his body to mine, both of us slowly moving against one another.

We both gasped for breath as we broke apart, looking at eachother until our breathing evened out. He smiled, kissing my forehead and started walking foward while I was still in a daze. Oh yeah, hot and bothered. That's a nice feeling to walk with. And by the looks of it, Justin wasn't dealing with it very well either.

"Wow," I told him after we walked for about five minutes silently. "that's amazing. Even in the face of the most eminent doom you can still be super annoying."

"It's one of the few things I learned from you." He said, chuckling.

"Ha. Still doing it." I told him. He continued walking for a moment then stopped, his face serious.

"I'm sorry too, you know." He said, looking straight at me.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked. He took a step closer, his head facing downwards to look at me.

"You're my little sister. I shouldn't be on you as much." He said. Oh Justin, you can me on me as much as you want. Woah, alright good thing I didn't say that outloud. "We need eachother. I need you." He spoke softly. I smiled a small smile at him, grabbing onto his hand and leaning my head on his shoulder.

"And I'm also your girlfriend. So that means no more thinking that I'm going to leave you and run off with another guy," I laughed quietly. He just shook his head sighing, then started pulling me along.

There was suddenly an opening with a light coming into view, and we quickly ran towards it. There was then a room that had a whole bunch of sand everywhere. "This is definitely the right place, but how are we going to find the stone? It could be any one of these," he said, mentioning the floor that was made out of different stones. I looked to my right to see something far away, glowing.

Hm, well that was easy. "I'm guessing it's that one." I told him, pointing. He glanced over to see that I was right. I started walking foward, but Justin put an arm out infront of me, stopping me from walking right over the edge. I took a step back, wrapping my arms around his waist. That was a close one. "Well, somebody should put up a railing or something. Seriously, it's dangerous."

We looked at it for a moment longer. Alright, so how were we going to get around this... well there's a ledge on the side- "Okay," Justin breathed out, dropping his bag. "I'll go." I launched myself at him, making us fall backwards.

"No! What if you fall off the ledge! You don't even know how deep it is down there, Justin! I can't lose you like this! We've gotten this far, you can't just go and-" He put his hand over my mouth.

"Hey, calm down. I'm not going to get myself killed. I promise. You need to trust me." he spoke gently, then kissed my lips softly. I sighed, getting up. This is the only way of making Mom and Dad to remember us, and make everything go back to normal.

"Alright."

"I'll be right back," he said, walking away from me and going towards the edge. He took a step, and it sounded like the whole ledge was going to break. I made a squeaky noise and reached my hand out. Justin put his out facing mine, telling me to stop moving. He took another ledge, and right when he stepped on it, it collapsed. He jumped back, be grabbing onto him and pulling him back towards me.

He didn't look at me as he broke out of my grasp, moving to the last ledge and walking. Nothing happened, and that's when I noticed how far away he actually was. He jumped, grabbing onto a wooden bar on the side of the cave. He walked along the thin edge, walking farther away from me.

I swear Justin, if you as much as look like your falling I'm coming after you. Don't fall idiot... Woah, alright I gotta start working out. Do my arms look that good? Oh stop worrying about that Alex!

He jumped again, regaining balance while holding onto a torch holder in the wall. I shielded my eyes, making a whining sound. Oh, why didn't I go instead of him? "Careful!" I called out. "Hold onto the torch thing, but not the hot part..." I trailed off. He looked at me, then sarcastically responded with, "Why would I touch the hot part?"

"Okay, sorry... keep going, your almost there." I said, sheilding my eyes again. I re-opened them to see him even further away. He stepped again, and the step he was on collapsed. I ran foward, onto the first ledge but stopped as he shouted at me to get back. I slowly backed up, making my way back to my spot. "Don't step on the crumbly parts!"

"They're all crumbly parts!" He shouted back. Finally he was about a foot away from the stone. He took another step, and the two other ledges completely fell apart, falling down into the darkness.

"JUSTIN!" I screamed at him as a huge piece of the wooded wall started tumbling down towards him. He quickly side stepped it, making it right next to the stone as the wooden part him the stone, sending it flying through the air, towards where I was standing. It stopped a foot away from me, heading right into the darkness. "Justin!"

"I'm okay, I'm okay." He said panting. He then looked back at where the stone was and then back at me. "Where's the stone?"

I took a step foward, leaning over the edge looking into the darnkess. Maybe I could see the purple glow from up here. Something caught my eye in a little crack where the rocks were, and there it was. "I see it!" I said, trying to reach down and get the stone. "I think I can get it."

"What? No! It's too dangerous!" He yelled back, his angry voice echoeing off the cave walls.

"I have to try," I told him confidently. This was my fault after all. I needed to try and get it, or else this whole traveling time would be for nothing. "we don't really have a choice here."

I sat down at the edge, scooting myself until my feet reached another rock. I stepp on it, turning around and lowering myself down. With my left hand on the rocks at the top, I reached with my right hand, trying to grab the stone. Oh, why can't I have super stretchy arms!

I bent down even further, my finger tips reaching the stone, then I grasped it in my hand. "I got it!" I did it! Now everything could go back to normal. I smiled as I stepped on a rock, pulling myself up. All of a sudden the rock broke off, making me fall downwards as I screamed. I hung onto the rocks but I knew that I was going to fall. "Justin! JUSTIN!"

I felt my hand slip off of the rock, but I then felt a grip on my arms, pulling me up. "I got you," Justin whispered, pulling me over the rocks and into his arms. "It's okay, Lex." I didn't notice that I was sobbing silently into his arms as he held me. I calmed down after a moment, showing him the stone. He took it gently from my hand, never releasing his grip on me around my waist. He held it up to the light.

"We did it," I told him. "It's not to late we can fix everything!"

Out of no where I saw the bird fly in and steal the stone. Oh she did NOT just do that! "Hey, what are you doing, get back here!" I yelled at it, running towards it but being pulled back by Justin. Alright, seriously, someone needs to put a rail there!

"Woah!" I heard from behind us. We both turned around to see Mom, Dad and Max walking towards us. Did we fix it? No, we couldn't have... maybe Max did!

"Is everyone okay?" Dad asked. Justin ran to Dad while I ran to Mom, hugging them tighty.

"I am so, so sorry. I was wrong and you were right," I told her, taking a step back. She looked confused. "and I'll even repeat it if you want me to." Max started making hand motions but I didn't pay close attention. "I need you, please, and I need your help." I said as I hugged her. "Oh Max, how did you do it? How did you reverse the spell?"

"Um, I didn't?" He said sheepishly. I looked at him, releasing my grip on mom and taking a step backwards infront of Justin.

"Seriously, what is up with all this hugging?" Mom laughed in a weird way.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" I said, feeling the tears starting to come back. Justin put his hand on the bottom of my back.

"Sorry," she said. She looked at Justin quickly, then back at me, and then to Max and then back to me. "wait, I do know you." Wait, she did? How did she- oh it doesn't matter! "You work at the resort." She smiled.

I tensed up and then looked down. Alright, so this wasn't going directly as planned. So my parents still don't know us. The other day at the pool when you guys were telling me about reversing that spell," Dad said, speaking slowly. "who are you guys?"

I looked up at Justin who sighed and looked at Dad. "Hey, Dad."

"Dad?" Mom asked, taking a step back. "You didn't tell me you were married,"

"What?" Dad asked, confused.

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on?" Mom asked.

"We'll tell you while we get out of here." Justin said. We all started walking and explaining.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that chapter? Yeah, I think there's going to be either 2 or 3 more chapters of this story. Can't believe it's pretty much over already. But in the last chapter I'll have something important to tell you all, but I won't do it if you don't want me to. So review! Because they make me happy :o) Yay! Wow, just lost some points right there...<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**So I'm sitting here watching Shake It Up! And all of a sudden, I see that the WoWP Movie is coming on at 8! Like, is this the best day ever or what! This looks like the last chapter. I'm on part 10/10 on youtube, and I think that it's time to tell you what I've been planning on doing.**

**I've decided to do a sequal on this story. But they will go back home and it will be episodes that have come on before. There's a new episode on tomorrow or Saturday I think, which is like Apartment 13B or something like that for the halloween episode. Either I could do episodes and turn them into Jalex episodes, or I could come up with something to do so that they are still on vacation, either where they are now or somewhere else. OR, if you guys want me to write anything or have any idea, just PM me and we can come up with something.**

**Alright, so let's get on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Don't own Wizards of Waverly Place<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Somewhere Only We Know<strong>  
><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

We gave them time to take in everything, but Mom looked to be having the hardest time. Once we were back on the sand, she started talking. "No! This isn't possible, are you hearing yourselves right now? Three kids-"

"I'm a sixteen year old girl, will you please stop calling me a kid," I told her. Justin grabbed onto my hand at that moment, squeezing it. "that was actually one of our issues." I trailed off.

"Alright, well, three whatevers-"

"Okay, liking kids better."

"Three kids come here and say that we are their parents? That just doesn't make sense." Mom said, shaking her head at us. I rolled my eyes. Alright so how long was this going to take for her to actually believe us?

"It doesn't make sense. I swore that I would never fall in love with a mortal." Dad said, moving the trees out of the way with magic. Mom really didn't look phased.

"Oh yeah? And now what?" She challenged him. They both walked away, talking to eachother. I turned to Justin to see that he was looking at our hands and then at Max and then back at me.

"So what's going on here?" Max said. "I thought you two hated eachother but now you guys are together every second."

"Max," Justin said, taking a step foward in front of me. "I know that this may sound really weird and gross and you'll probably run and tell everyone, but I love Alex... in more than a sisterly way."

Max looked confused for a moment then looked at me and then back at Justin. He looked at Mom and Dad and opened his mouth but then he stopped. He turned back to Justin and raised his hand, looking like he was going to hit him. Justin pushed me back a little bit, but it was pointless.

"Just take care of her." He said, putting his hand on Justin's shoulder. Wait, he was fine with this?

"Max, don't you think this is weird?" I asked him, taking a step towards him. He just shook his head and laughed.

"This isn't close to the weirdest thing that I've ever experienced. Of course it's kind of freaky, but you guys are really good together... I just don't know how Mom and Dad will take the news. I don't think you should tell them yet... or you could just tell them right now," he said. I raised my eye brow at him and he just nodded his head behind me.

Justin and I both turned around to see both of them looking at us in a strange matter. "Oh yeah, these are definitely not my kids." Mom said, starting to turn around but then looked back at us. "But you have to admit, you guys do seem to really like eachother..."

"You guys really are our kids?" Dad asked. We both nodded. He squinted and then looked back at Mom who started shaking her head.

"This isn't real. It's not right. I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore. Bye." She said hurriedly, running towards the car and hopping in. No! She can't leave! I started trying to run to her but Justin pulled my back.

"Hey, we can fix this without her," he said with determination. Yeah right. If she didn't believe we were her kids then what would happen? Could we really fix this? I looked at Dad who looked somewhat mad.

"I'll deal with you two later," he said to me and Justin. For a moment it reminded me of how things would have been if nothing had happened... because it was all my fault. I needed to fix this. "Alright how did you do the spell in the first place?"

I looked at Justin, who was going to say something, but I cut him off. "I did it. But I didn't mean to, I swear." I said, taking a step away from everyone. Justin looked back at me and smiled a sad smile, grabbing onto my hand and pulling me back next to him, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Maybe at first I meant it a little, but then after... I used your wand." I said, trailing off.

He pulled the wand out of his back pocket. "This wand?" No Dad, I mean the other wand that you just so happen to carry around. What the heck? I nodded anyway, right now wasn't time for my sarcasm.

Justin looked at me and then took a step towards Dad, releasing me. "Can't you do something?" he questioned. Dad shook his head, but I guess had an idea and looked at the book of spells, then looked back at us. "No, nothing. But it says here, that maybe one of you can fix it. If your a full wizard."

"But the wizard competition is years away, you guys, I only have minutes." Max shouted, putting his hand up. He was right. We didn't have enough time.

"It doesn't have to be years away." Justin said, taking both of my hands in his. My jaw dropped. What was he talking about? We couldn't just do it right now! We still needed to learn! I didn't even know half the stuff I should know!

"But I'm not ready!" I told him. If I did it now, I'm sure I had a pretty good chance of losing, and did I really want to go against my brother AND my boyfriend?

"Alex. We don't have a choice." He said somewhat angrily, his grip tightening.

"If I don't do this, then you dissapear forever," Dad said. I noticed that Mom hadn't left yet. Maybe we still have a chance. My hopes were up, until she started up the car and started to back up.

"MOM!" I shouted, trying to run to the car and stop her but I was stopped by Justin grabbing me around the waist. "NO!"

"So is that lady your Mom?" Max asked suddenly.

"Max, don't you know who that is?" I asked. He looked confused.

"Should I?" He asked. Dad rushed to the middle of all of us. "We have to do this now. Everybody grab onto the wand. Justin and I both grabbed onto the wand. Out of nowhere, a giant tornado came out of no where, and took Max. Please, no!

"MAX!" We all shouted, but it was too late. Justin's grip on me tightened, turning me away from where Max just dissapeared. Why couldn't it have been me? I should have saved him. I shouldn't have said the stupid spell in the first place! What's wrong with me?

"Stay focused," Dad said. I shook my head. "It's only a matter of minutes before time catches up with you and then you guys are the ones to dissapear. "A full wizard, there can be but one. All power to a daughter or son. To an ancient battle transform us free, where one will emerge, in victory!"

Everything around us swirled, and then I was alone, in a tower all alone. The hallways were long, and I couldn't see anything down them. Where was Justin? "Justin!" I called frantically, running down the hall. Please make sure that tornado didn't take him too! I ran up the steps, finally making it to the outside world. There was a huge battle field outside. Rocks started coming out from the ground.

"Alex!" I heard from my right side. There stood Justin, in a new outfit just like I was. I sighed in relief. Alright, so he wasn't gone yet. Dad suddenly appeared far away from us. He told us how to play, and gave us a minute to ourselves. I turned to Justin, who was looking back at me already. Wands appeared from out of no where. I grabbed it.

Okay, so four elements. I could do this. Oh who am I kidding? I can't do this. "Justin," I cried out. He shook his head.

"You can do this Alex." He said, his voice sounding strange.

"If you guys don't try it won't work." Dad called out. I nodded. Okay, game face. I needed to calm down. Whoever won could reverse the spell and everything would be okay.

"Alexandra," I heard as the wind rushed past me. I looked to see Justin standing right next to me. I wrapped my arms around him and crashed my lips to his. His lips moved with my quickly, almost panicky. I didn't like it at all. Something was off. He was kissing me in a way that felt like we wouldn't see eachother ever again.

We broke apart and just hugged eachother. Why did I put him through all this. "You can do this," Justin said. I nodded. Alright. Let's do this. Suddenly we were both on the battle field, a couple feet away from eachother.

"Good luck." I told him. He nodded. And Dad yelled go. I stood frozen for a moment. I saw Justin running towards the glowing orb that was waiting for one of us on it's platform. "Oh! We're going, okay." I said. We went back and forth with eachother, Justin using a fire wall while I used water and made myself closer to the orb, but was taken down to the ground by Justin. It wasn't until Justin started turning me into a pile of goo that I knew what I had to do.

I turned myself into a flower. Yup. All of a sudden I was near the orb, but I couldn't get my arm out to reach. I saw Justin running towards me, and it took all I had not to stop and just let him win. But I had to try. I finally got my arm out, and finally, my hand touched the orb. Justin jumped over it, rolling onto the ground.

And I felt powerful. For the first time in all my life I felt complete. And care free. It felt like I could do anything I wanted. I ran up to Justin who looked confused but happy at the same time if that made sense. I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed until it started to hurt my arms. He spun me around, telling me that I had did it, but I could hear a hint of sadness in his voice that I wish I could make it dissapear.

"Justin, I-"

"No. It's fine."

"Quick," Dad said, running up to us. Justin and I took a step away from eachother. Spell? "Oh, okay. Right, um... but I, I don't know what to do. Uh, Justin help me, I don't know what spell to use."

His face looked confused. "Why would I help you?" He questioned. What did he- oh no.

"Because your my brother?" I questioned back. Please don't tell me I was too late.

"I'm your brother." he stated, but it came out as more of a question. That was it. He was gone.

"No, no Justin please. Please, you can't leave me here," I begged him. The tears started coming out faster every second. "you have to remember. I'm Alex, I'm you sister. I'm your girlfriend too, please. I taunt you and I tease you and I make you life miserable but I love you anyway. You know that, please remember." I sobbed out. "You're everything I wanted to be. I'm jealous of, how smart you are and how kind and how nice. Please don't leave me here. Please."

He was silent for a moment, and I thought it was already too late. Then he spoke. "I'd never leave you. I don't know who you are, but, I believe you." He told me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he wrapped his around my shoulders, kissing me on the forehead.

"Okay, so what spell do I use?" I sniffed, wiping away another tear. He looked confused again. "Well what's going on? I don't, I don't know the situation. Is uh..." he thought for a moment. But all of a sudden that tornado came back, and before I could try to run and pull him back towards me, he was already gone. I started running towards where he was but Dad pulled me back.

"You need to do the spell. You can still fix this. Just concentrate." Dad said, his hand on my shoulder. I nodded taking a breath. All I could keep thinking about was that Justin was gone. And so was Max. How could I do this? Justin should have won this, not me. Why did I have to reach for the stupid magic!

"Reverse the spell, don't make me scream and yell." I tried. Nothing happenend. Oh jeez, now what. I can't keep doing this. I felt like I was going to collapse.

"Try another one. Focus." Dad said. I nodded.

"Because my words of hate, do not my brothers take." I cried out. Nothing happenend. "I don't know how to do this." I told him. "Please help me." That was it. THat's all I could do.

"I'm sorry... I think it's too late." He said. I fell to the ground. He dropped down on his knees, leaning over to see if I was okay.

"Daddy," I whispered, and he took me in his arms. It didn't matter that he didn't remember. He was was Dad, and he knew that. "I need Justin. And Max. You need to help."

"I can't, Alex. If I could you know I would. I know you need them." He whispered. Suddenly we were interupted by another voice. Wait, was that Mom? We both looked up to see Mom with the Stone of Dreams in her hand. How did she get that? Dad pulled my up, balancing me out first before letting me go. Mom threw me the stone, and I looked at Dad.

"Be careful. You can still be a full wizard. Just, wish for your brothers to re-appear." Dad told me, backing up and wrapping his arm around Mom's waist. She just smiled and nodded her head. "We can work out the you and Justin thing." Mom said softly. I shook my head.

That wasn't what I wanted. I wanted things to be normal again. "No." I told them. "It's much more than that. I closed my eyes, gripping the stone. "I want everything go back to exactly what it was."

It felt like I woke up from the deepest sleep ever. When I opened my eyes, and I was standing back in front of Mom in our hotel room, her in her yellow dress from dinner and me in my regular clothes.

"The minute Justin tried to magically glue me to my chair, I knew something was up." Mom said, her hands on her hips. I smiled. "Mom!" I dropped the book of spells and the wand and ran to her, hugging her.

"I'm so, so sorry! I could never hate you, I love you and I mean that." I told her, taking hold of both of her hands.

"Well of course I know that," she said laughing slightly. "but your still grounded."

"Yes, I know," I smiled. Oh I couldn't wait to be grounded. "Ground me, take away my magic, I don't care."

"Okay, as long as you've learned your lesson." Mom said. I couldn't help it. I hugged her again.

"Hey Alex!" I heard someone yell from outside. "JUSTIN!" I screamed, running out the door and down the street. "Justin! Max!"

I saw both of them and ran, hugging both of them at the same time. I did it! I fixed it, and I had both my brothers back. I couldn't believe it.

"What did you do?" Justin asked, pulling my back into his arms. I cupped my hands together, showing him the full wizard magic, but instead having it dissapear. It was all gone.

"You gave up your powers. Why?" He asked, smiling somewhat.

"I wanted everything to go back to the way it was. Like nothing changed." I smiled. He sighend, grinning then looked back at me. "I love you."

"I love you too," I told him, hugging him. I pulled back and pressed my lips to his, to which he sighed and responded, turning it into a longer, passionate kiss.

"Hey, I'm right here." Max said. I pulled back.

"Yes, you are and I love you for that!" I laughed at Max, hugging him. All of a sudden I felt him tense up and I turned around to see Mom and Dad standing there. Wait, did they just see Justin and I-

"Care to explain that?" Mom and Dad both asked at the same time. Justin stepped in front of me, looking at both of them, but before he could talk, they grabbed him and pulled him into another hug.

"This is going to take some getting used to..." Dad muttered, patting Justin on the back.

"Woah wait, you're not mad? How'd you figure out-" I started to say, but was cut off.

"We just, knew from the beginning. In the beginning, we were upset at first, that's why we were so distant from you guys. But now, after all that just happenend-"

"Wait, how do you guys know what just happenend?" Max wondered. That doesn't make any sense.

"We saw snippits. When we both saw you at the end when Justin and Max were gone, I just... I knew that you guys were suppost to be with eachother." Dad said. Okay, I'm just not going to question this. I felt Just put his arm around my waist and pull me to his chest.

"So everythings back to normal?" I asked. They all agreed and we started walking back to the peer. I guess that things were going to have to work with eachother for a while... hopefully this doesn't get awkward.

"Aw! Stupid bird!" Mom screamed after the bird pooped right on her shoulder. We all laughed. Yeah, totally not awkward.

* * *

><p><strong>That was probably the worst ending ever. I didn't know how to end it. I wanted the parents to find out, but I didn't know how I wanted them to react... maybe in another future chapter if I make one it will have the really talking about the thoughts on Jalex.<strong>

**So leave a comment or a message and tell me what you guys want me to do. Either continue on or stop and start another story using episodes from tv. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed all of this, and thanks to all the reviewers that stood with me throughout all of this. It really means a lot! :)**

**-Maybeth**


End file.
